The present invention relates to self-service kiosks and more specifically to a method of printing information by a network kiosk.
Retailers have a desire to sell their products over networks, such as global networks which are a part of the World Wide Web (WWW or “web”) and which use the Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (TCP/IP protocol). These retailers wish to provide Internet server web sites which offer the same features as Internet server web sites available to home shoppers who use their computers to connect to the Internet server web sites.
Kiosks provide a publicly-accessible computing platform for displaying web pages from retailer web sites. Kiosks may be located within a retailer's transaction establishment or elsewhere, such as in shopping malls. Kiosks may be easily networked to retailer web sites using the TCP/IP protocol. Web pages from web sites may be displayed using known and available web software, such as Microsoft® Internet Explorer software.
Printing of information displayed by a web browser software application is difficult on a kiosk. Kiosks typically include receipt printers or printers which take paper smaller than standard 8½″×11″ paper. Web pages containing transaction information are not formatted to print on smaller-size paper.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a method of printing web page transaction information onto receipt paper.